


Thoru

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: So, what do the cast of Fruits Basket think about appearing in crappy, poorly-spelled fanfiction?





	

Yuki looked up from his reading when he heard someone entering the room.

"Good morning, Kyo."

"Morning. What have they got for us today?"

"Well, there's a read-through for the next manga chapter in the afternoon, and this morning, it's all one-shot fanfiction."

"Oh, great, fanfics. No slash, I hope."

"Just one, but it's okay, our body doubles are here today. They'll handle the, uh, 'adult' scenes."

"So... any of the fanfics good?"

"They're pretty average, mostly. A few real stinkers, though. Have you looked at the script yet?"

"I didn't get a chance to." Kyo opened up his satchel and started fumbling around inside. "What am I looking for?"

"Page 1. First story we're doing today. Read the title, it's to die for."

"'Thoru makes her choice.' 'Thoru'? Who the hell is 'Thoru'?"

"It's what you would call a 'creative romanization.'"

"Either that or, 'crappy-ass fanfiction.'"

"Tomato, tomahto." There was a sound of approaching footsteps. "Hey, here's Tohru now. She'll get a kick out of this."

The door opened, and the two boys turned to it... and were struck speechless at the sight.

Tohru was dressed in full Valkyrie regalia: breastplate, spear, winged helmet.

She brandished the spear. "Quiver in fear mortals, for you are in the presence of THORU, cute goddess of thunder and..." She noticed that both of them were still slack of jaw. "...you mean this isn't a Furuba/Norse mythology crossover?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published at ff.net in 2008.


End file.
